


[Podfic] And I Will

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] And I 'verse [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cover Art Welcome, Fantasy Racism, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Murder Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Sibling Love, Stolen Century era, Temporary Character Death, the intersection of necromancy and first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Cycle eleven isn't where it starts, but it's where it's brought to their attention. Those twins are pretty close, aren't they? It's hard to imagine one without the other.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Taako, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Series: [Podfic] And I 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580977
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] And I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434082) by [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## Stream

  
  
Or you can find the stream at the archive.org site itself: <https://archive.org/details/andiwill>

## M4b

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


**Chapter** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Part 1 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 1-5]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Part%2001.m4b)  
  
| 2:47:21 | 169 MB  
Part 2 M4B PodBook |  [[link to podbook - Chapter 6-10]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Part%2002.m4b)  
  
| 2:20:07 | 100 MB  
  
## MP3s 

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


**Chapter** | **Link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---|---  
zip of all mp3s |  [[link to all mp3s zipped]](https://archive.org/compress/andiwill/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/andiwill.zip)  
  
| \-- | \-- | 211  
1 | [[link to chp 1]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2001.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2001.mp3).

| 0:37:59 | 26 MB  
2 | [[link to chp 2]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2002.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2002.mp3).

| 0:45:10 | 31 MB  
3 |  [[link to chp 3]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2003.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2003.mp3).

| 0:20:39 | 14 MB  
4 | [[link to chp 4]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2004.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2004.mp3).

| 0:32:10 | 22 MB  
5 | [[link to chp 5]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2005.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2005.mp3).

| 0:31:45 | 22 MB  
6 | [[link to chp 6]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2006.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2006.mp3).

| 0:13:06 | 9 MB  
7 | [[link to chp 7]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2007.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2007.mp3).

| 0:29:33 | 20 MB  
8 |  [[link to chp 8]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2008.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2008.mp3).

| 0:31:04 | 21 MB  
9 | [[link to chp 9]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2009.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2009.mp3).

| 0:30:58 | 21 MB  
10 | [[link to chp 10]](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2010.mp3) | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/andiwill/And%20I%20Will%20-%20Chapter%2010.mp3).

| 0:35:29 | 25 MB


End file.
